Seven Deadly Sins
by Ki-hori-e-te-ao
Summary: They once were children among the stars, lives bright and burning. Now they are but sins, with no hope for atonement. Or a series of semi-short ficlets starring the GOM and the sins they bare a resemblance towards.
1. Sloth

**Hey.**

 **So, new story and whatever. Excessive use of swear words, bold and italic within, sorry if that bothers you.  
** **Thanks for coming to read, I hope you enjoy it I guess.**

* * *

 **Sloth**

Aomine Daiki lived with very few philosophies in life.

Only he could beat himself and never move if it's not necessary.

The main reason he believed in these philosophies were simple.

Everything was **too damn hard** , too damn long and happened too fucking often for his liking.

Like today for example, it was so deliriously sunny, so disgustingly sunny. It was hot and made his body sweat, even with his movements kept to a minimum. The day was dragging on forever, killing him with its boredom. Below him, he could still just make out the tell-tale squeaks of basketball practice.

 **He hated it.** Hated moving, feeling, breathing with these idiots. _**These unworthy idiots, they were weak, untalented, useless and loud**_. Too fucking loud, what a shitty hassle they were, he thinks nearly sighing.

All the fucking time, with the screaming, the shouts and apologies, the fucking pathetic squeaks of the basketball. They made it sound so sickening. Damn he hates it. It's worse though, so much fucking worse because they think they have a right, any right whatsoever over him. Entitled to his talent, his effort because he joined their shitty ass group. Well, he did not sign up for this bullshit.

There was only one reason he joined this damned school, basketball. All he'd ever wanted and all he'd ever need. The thought of a game nearly made him smile, but he can't be bothered putting in the effort to smile for this inevitable bullshit.

How he wishes someone, anyone could be of a challenge. Could fight him and make him move, make him live and breathe again.

But as quick as the thought had come, it vanishes and he stares up at the sky. The fucking blue sky, with it's cheery disposition and he feels so irrevocably _**tired**_.

His muscles are heavy, weary almost.

But he doesn't move, he barely even sighs when Satsuki comes up with her loud friggin' steps. Does nothing when her eyes pierce him.

 _ **Why even bother?**_

Satsuki leaves in a huff and he looks where she stood and thinks maybe he could move. Could reach her, hold her, laugh with her. His hand lifts, reaching for something unseen and then he huffs, letting his hand just fall.

He can't even be bothered to cheer her up.

Everything is just too damned hard, too damned long and happened too fucking often for him to even care anymore.


	2. Wrath

**Yo.  
** **This one's a lot smaller than the last one, but I really liked being angry when I was writing this.  
So, idk my portrayal might not be 100% but I like this one. Murasakibara was just a little odd to write is all.**

* * *

 **Wrath**

Murasakibara Atsushi was never a kind person.

He sees people and he hates them.

Hates the way they breathe and look and assume.

They push and poke and talk. He hates it. Hates it. _ **Hatesithatesithatesit!**_

Their smiles are fake, their lies are countless and they're so fucking useless.

So goddamned weak, it makes his insides crawl.

They don't do anything but assume, they try so hard at something they're not good at, something they'll never be good at and it's so annoying.

So annoying having to watch them and crush them, because they're so blind.

They're so deluded, they think that hard work is enough but he knows it's not.

And yet they still don't listen to him when he tells them, when he shows them how wrong they are so he screams. He screams, because he knows how hard it hurts and they still don't fucking listen!

Fall, he screams. _**Crashburnjustdon'tgetup!**_ Murasakibara screams. But still they get up. They fight for such a useless cause and he wants to scream some more. He wants to crush them until they see. Because still he can't understand why and the question kills him.

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **WHY!?**_

 _ **Why do you keep standing?**_

 _ **It's useless.**_

 _ **You're useless.**_

 _ **WeakpathetichstupidexuseforahumanDIE!**_

The irritation _kills_ him, because why are they so stupid?

So naive as to believe in _hardwork!?_

 _ **Crushcrushcrush!**_ His mind echoes and he's so tempted to keeping crushing.

To press and taunt and prob until they've accepted the truth. Until they realise how wrong they are.

He screams, but not too loudly. And he tells them to give up. Tells them to face the facts.

He crushes and crushes and crushes until his life is nothing but a series of crushed people and bitter stares.

Murasakibara just wishes people would realise before he crushed them.

But they don't so he continues crushing, pressing and pressing until **finally** , poof they finally stop being so pathetically dumb.


	3. Lust

**Chur.  
I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, but it feels like the best portrayal I could write myself.  
**

* * *

 **Lust**

Kise Ryouta knew how persuasive he could be.

He knew every trick from the book and he'd even invented some. He knew the _look_ that gets his shitty work graded with a passing mark, knew the moves guaranteed to get him out of trouble and knew how to bring any man and women to their knees.

Had tried every move to bring them to their knees, to see them before him with so little shame. So little pride that it made his body twitch in pleasure.

Kise needs that sensation to survive, even if...

Even if every single second of knowledge he had on the subject left him dirty and ugly and worthless.

Yet no one sees the awful, awful truth and being frank he can't help it.

 **He can't help it!**

Being clean and pure and so glaringly unworthy makes his stomach sick and he feels so suffocated.

So, so hungry.

It's an insatiable hunger. A thirst for praise and recognition at any price.

They would notice him despite his _**awfulbaduglyworthless**_ persona and he loved their recognition.

Kise doesn't care about the cost.

His happiness? _ **Already taken.**_

His security? _**Had never existed.**_

His smile? _ **Was so warped that a real smile was as unreachable as his childhood memories.**_

His body? _**Hah! Like he cared about something so meaningless.**_

None of that matters to him because he _**craves the attention**_. He wants the smiles and the touches and the sweet-lipped looks and he **_doesn't care_** what the cost is.

He stopped caring a long time ago.

A long time ago, he became a monster, whose only purpose was to thrive.

It was Kuroko who had first called him a monster - ** _the hypocrite_** \- and yet those words were truer than the grass being green.

Kise's a monster with a silky voice, bedroom eyes and a need, an everlasting desire to be fulfilled.

How he writhed with pleasure at the thought of his fulfilled desire.

People would scramble over themselves just to please _ **him**_ , their words were a symphony to his ears and he relished in them.

Bathed in the sugar-coated, barb-wired words. Enjoying the way they cleansed him, just to prick him once again.

It was a beautiful - ** _sickeningawfulfake_** \- process.

Moaning in satisfaction, Kise grinned before walking out the door.

Fans screamed at his exit and his grin widened - ** _became faker_** \- and once again he relished the sweet taste of praise.


	4. Greed

**Te kia ora folks!  
Yo, imma put this out there, I rlly enjoyed writing this one, I mean I'm not sure (re:Completely unsure actually) of how accurate my Akashi is, but y'know, idc.  
Hope you enjoy this almost as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 **Greed.**

Akashi Seijuro is the emperor.

Therefore everything was his.

His pawns to discard, his puppets to control and his armies to send it battle.

His. HIs. HIS!

No one else is allowed them.

He doesn't care if they're dirty, or unwanted because they're still his and even when he throws them away.

Even when he doesn't need them.

Doesn't want them.

They. Are. His.

Only his and only he can keep them, teach them, guide them.

He's their leader, he'll always be their leader and his heart coils, his stomach drops and his rage builds so suddenly when people try to take them without permission.

They're his pawns, his puppets, his armies - _ **his friends, his confidants, his everything and only**_ \- they belong to him and no one else.

Akashi sculpted them from when they were just clay, he refined every flawed detail about them, he created them.

He is absolute and he knows they're his.

Knows it in the way they watch him.

In the way they relent to his wishes.

He relishes in this feeling.

This control and he wants more.

More power.

More strength.

More patience.

More wits.

More pawns.

The world will dance into his palm and he'd have it all.

Oh yes, it might take time, but he can wait.

Akashi can adjust, structure and manipulate. He does it willingly to get them. Lets them wander, but still reigns them in. Lets their eyes stray, their hands move and their hearts doubt, but he never lets go.

Even when they're unneeded - _useless, problematic, pathetic-_ he coils their bond around his fingers and he pulls sharply.

They come back of course, he knows they always come back, but sometimes when their eyes stay glued in one place and their hands come to an abrupt stop, he can feel his heart stop. Can feel the wrongness and anger creating him, morphing him and he tugs the cords like they are his lifelines - ** _his everything and only_** \- tugs until they arrive back next to him, where they belong.

But life is cruel and they stop being led so easily, their eyes still wander, but lately they wander back to him, as if he's the second-class citizen.

As if he is the person who is wrong- ** _as if Kise didn't plan the whole thing so don't hate me Kuroko, you gave me permission_** \- and his anger boils down to grief.

Thieves, he thinks bitterly clutching his new lifelines to his chest.

They do not fit the gaping hole in his chest like his old lifelines, his old pawns that he no longer needs and he's the one who abandons them.

It's Akashi who clutches his heart and runs from them, lest they manage to steal anymore fragments of it. **_(Lest Kuroko's broken gaze and Midorima's weary sigh continue to taketaketaketake from him)_**

He finds new pawns and they shape so well.

They cover the crevices of his heart like tape and gauze over a wound and he **_takestakestakes_** from them, because they're _ **hishishishishisHIS. (And they don't stare at him with broken eyes or give him weary signs and he controls them so familiarly)**_

And Akashi sees the world through different eyes and he covers the heart on his sleeve with practiced deceit.

( **He sees his pawns and he keeps them so far away, so far that the gazes and sighs won't affect him.)**

Because Akashi Seijurou is absolute.

Akashi Seijurou is an emperor and everything is his ** _!_**


	5. Pride

**Hey-o.  
I hope you can read this and like it and whatever.  
Up to you tbh.  
Thanks.**

* * *

 _ **Pride**_

Everything Midorima Shintaro did, was to ensure victory.

From the lucky items and colours, to the bleeding finger tips and panting shoulders.

Every action, move, step was made with the unending knowledge that he would _**win**_.

He _**doesn't need**_ people, not when they slack off and take and disrespect him like _**he's garbage**_.

Not when they're silent, not when he ** _bleeds and cries and works_** and they don't fucking say anything.

Because they don't try, they have no pride and he keeps doing everything to make up for their slack, god he tries so hard to just tolerate them, but they're **_not good enough._**

Akashi doesn't understand, Aomine never tried and Kise never learned. Murasakibara didn't even fucking care and Kuroko couldn't get any better, couldn't improve on the obvious even when Midorima tries so damn hard. He tries and tries to show them, to help them but they do not fucking know anything.

They don't know what it's like to **_pass out and have no one there to pick you up_** , to rinse your hands in warm water daily just so the aching stops. They don't know how far his pride goes.

How hard he's worked.

How much _ **he's bled.**_

How often his fingers lock up when he's writing and he can't do anything to stop it **because it fucking hurts.**

They don't know how fucking hard he's tried...

Just to get a lousy fucking _ **good shot**_.

They don't know what it's like to see everyone's disapproval and keep moving forward, they've never had to suffer like that.

He spends hours strategizing, questioning and researching the perfect shots. Spends hours sculpting his pride, hours against his father's wishes, against his mother wishes, just trying to better himself.

And it just pisses him off that these shit heads, these unbelievably talented shit heads didn't ever try.

That he's the only one who wants to succeed, he's the only one with enough talent and pride **to keep trying** ; even when his knees lock together and he can barely see and blood is dripping down his fingers because he's been training for eight hours, he keeps trying.

That's how far his pride goes and it irritates him, infuriates him that only he has to do this.

That they cared so little for victory- cared so little for themselves (cared so little for him) and couldn't they **just say good fucking shot!**

 **But they don't say it and he never stops.**

Because everything Midorima Shintaro did, was to ensure victory and if it meant sacrificing a little bit of himself to for victory, because really, who even cared?

(Somewhere in the back of his head he hears a shout of Shin-chan, but he never stops shooting.)


	6. Gluttony

**Te kia ora.**

 **So, what even is writing ppl in character? I'm not even sure, but yeah, this is yeah.  
Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Gluttony**

Kuroko was always hungry.

Never hungry for food, but always hungry. Stomach gnawing and growling and screaming for more and Kuroko doesn't even know what more he wants.

His stomach grizzles and food does nothing to placate him, to destroy this festering hunger for **more**.

Kuroko tries food, devoured instant ramen until he puked, until he stopped hurting and he would **stop seeing Ogiwara and the bruises** and the look on his best friend's– his brother's father's face.

He eats until he doesn't see the hypocritical disappointment in the **monster's eyes** and still he needs more because even as he sweats, skin pale from over digestion and hacking away, spewing everything from his goddamned stomach because even with everything he's eaten, he wants– **he needs more**.

Because he can still see Ogiwara's tired face from his last visit, can still see Aomine and Kise and Midorima and Murasakibara and Akashi **drifting** from his tight hold on him and he needs something.

Food doesn't work no matter how hard he tries because his stomach– roaring and growling and gnawing and needing more– is still too small. Everything is still too small, too little, still not enough and Kuroko feel's **himself breaking** because he wants and needs and he **yearns to be enough**.

To be wanted like how he wants, to be seen like how he sees to live as more then an all consuming shadow but he can't.

He can't.

He just can't.

 **He can't.**

Because every step he takes.

Every move he makes.

Every time he is **forward** , someone **over takes him**.

Someone takes from him and his anger is dark and pulsating, drumming against his heart, because he's yearned to be more and these people– these wretched people know nothing of his pain and his desires, of the years he's spent looking after Ogiwara, after Aomine and Kise.

They have no idea and **how dare they** take the only people who sate his hunger.

How dare Meikou touch Ogiwara and pretend he's theirs and how dare they not comment on the abuse that is plain as a day to Kuroko's eyes–Kuroko who barely even sees Ogiwara three times a year. **(How dare Kuroko not say anything when he's known for years)**

How could Aomine, his Aomine who sweat, bled, cried and strived for, just leave him.

How could Kise, cruel yet unbelievably selfless Kise, determined, ambitious Kise just stop. Stop playing basketball. As if modelling actually meant something to him–as if it wasn't little more then a whim he'd done on his sister's behalf.

As if Kuroko hadn't tried so fucking hard to keep all three of them, hold them to his heart so the growling could stop, so **he could breathe without having to worry**. As if he hadn't manipulated and tugged and **smiled even as he broke**.

And his stomach doesn't stop growling. Can't stop growling when all he has is mistakes and unspoken desires and little else.

And then his stomach stops. **Stops insisting for more** , stops wanting chaos and pain and release and instead seeing.

For a second, he sees temperance and restraint and determination and he doesn't feel hunger as he watches them play even though he wants **them.**

His stomach growls again, a roar **so sickening his heart dropped** but still, his calculated gaze never fully left the team of players he'd stumbled upon.

A roar sounds inside of him and he walks away and thinks to himself.

 **They will do.**

Thinks to himself...

More.

Thinks to himself...

Yes **.**


	7. Envy

**'Sup.  
This is my longest one yet and yeah, I think at this stage I've given up on the whole 'portrayal/in-character' thing aye?  
Anyway, really liked this one, because it was so easy to write after the first few sentences.  
I hope you enjoy and this should be the last in the Seven Deadly Sins series, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Envy.**

Momoi wanted.

She'd always **wanted** but she could never have and **she hated that**. Hated it with a passion.

Momoi was an only child.

Midorin and Ki-chan had sisters, she'd always wanted a sister. Someone to dress up with, to talk make-up and boys and hair.

 **She has always wanted** a dad, Dai-chan had a great dad. Who took him out every few months for bonding time, who would teach basketball on the Saturday mornings he was in town to the kids from the neighbourhood and took Dai out for ice-cream and burgers after he'd done something great. Sometimes Aomine-san would pick up Dai-chan from school and take him away for the day.

Momoi knew why, she knew that Aomine-san was only ever home three to four times a year, his job keeping him away from home for months on end, but when he was there, he was always there. Her parents were always home, but they were never there. They were lost in their own thoughts, arguing for days on end. They were never there and sometimes Momoi would watch Dai-chan and his dad and she **loves Dai-chan** , loves him like the brother she's always wanted, but god **she hates him in those moments.**

Hates how **perfect** his family are.

Because they were always happy and she never was, not when the only time her parents talked were the seconds before they started screaming at each other or the moments after, where they cried or moaned about their failing marriage.

And Dai-chan doesn't understand, **doesn't fucking understand** how great he has it. That both his parents work, yet also find the time to hang out with him on weekends and take him away on holiday's during the summer, when her parents haven't remembered to make her lunch or dinner since she was ten and father first cheated on mother.

Momoi doesn't call them Kaa-chan or Tou-san, not anymore.

They were just always there and she hated how **ungrateful, lazy Dai-chan** had such wonderful parents, who gave him money when he asked and took him out on celebrations. She hates that he still manages to find the time in the day to **complain** that they were over-bearing and they **loved him too goddamn much** , because him saying that was like him rubbing salt into a wound directly over her heart and god **she wanted**!

And Ki-chan was so beautiful and everyone treated him nicely. Everyone fawned over Ki-chan like he was an angel. Said he was so beautiful and kind and gorgeous. Spouted compliments for him like he was the holy grail.

The only time someone called her beautiful is when they were getting ready to tear her apart. When girls would accuse her of **being used** by the basketball team, when boys would ask her to show them some like she did the basketball team. When they want to **degrade her.** The only time Momoi is called beautiful, are also the only times she **ever feels so ugly.**

She wishes people talked to her like she was Ki-chan, because sure no one really knew him that well when they said that about him, at least they said it to make him feel better. They fed his ego, people had only ever torn hers to shreds.

She wanted to be smart and respected like Midorin.

She wanted to be revered and worshipped like Akashi-kun.

She wanted to be feared and astonishing like Mukkun.

 **But she's only ever been dirt**.

Only ever been a side-character in her own story.

A forgotten friend, a whiny girl and a broken-hearted girl. **No one ever treated her like she was ever worth more.**

Not her parents who forgot her. Not Aomine's parents who both loved her and forgot about her. Not Dai-chan who ignored her even as she cried or Akashi-kun who lied to her or Ki-chan who never really cared for her or Midorin who was so **stupid** for someone so smart or Mukkun who never tried with anything. None of **them ever really cared for her** like they cared for each other and she hates that.

Not even her precious Tetsu-kun, who would lie and forget and push her away when they **needed each other** most.

Momoi doesn't even blame them. Because it's not like she's a Miracle, not like them, they didn't need her data to win.

 **They didn't need her,** not like they needed each other and of everything she's ever wanted and everything she's ever hated, that fact is **what she hates and wants the most.**

Momoi hates and Momoi wants and Momoi never gets.

But now blonde hair, brown eyes and passion invades her and maybe, just maybe Momoi could finally get and finally stop wanting.

* * *

 _Also if you assumed Kagami would be the Seventh or even amongst this list, I'd like to say I consider Momoi more of a GOM member than him, cause she's been there since the start. I'm kinda regretting not putting Haizaki in her place, because of how perfect he'd been for Envy, but Momoi came to me first when I wrote this, and I like how it turned out._


End file.
